


Everything Comes To Those Who Wait!

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack had to go to Washington on business and Ianto is missing his lover.  Does Tosh know something Ianto doesn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Comes To Those Who Wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just borrow them from time to time.
> 
> Thanks to zazajb for a fantastic challenge. Lots of ideas going through my head I couldn't print, but here is one that I can! Roll on the next challenge.

 

Master list:  [iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html)

 

 Ianto sat in Jack’s quarters reading the morning paper. He was missing Jack terribly.   He didn’t realise how much he loved the older man until now. Jack had had to go to Washington, something had materialised to do with the real Jack Harkness and he had told Ianto and the team that he would only be away for a few days. That was over a week ago now. Yes, he had telephoned Ianto every night but it wasn’t the same as being here. Ianto had wanted to go with him but Jack had said he was needed in Cardiff, they couldn’t afford to be without two members of the team just in case anything major happened. A few complaints from both of the lovers and Ianto telling Jack he loved him and how much he would miss him, Jack left promising to bring back a surprise.

 Ianto couldn’t really focus on what he was reading, his mind replaying the conversation he’d had with his lover the previous night.

 “Jack when are you coming home?”

 "Soon my love. I’ve just got one more person to speak to then I’ll be leaving – probably tomorrow.”

 “I miss you cariad! It feels as though you’ve been gone forever.”

 “Hey, come on, you know you can’t get rid of me forever. I’m coming back to you no matter what.”

 “Jack, please hurry, it hurts when you’re not here.”

 Jack promised that he would be on the first flight out of Washington the following day.

Ianto heard the others come in through the roller door. He tried to read the paper thinking that he must pull himself together, there would probably be more times like these. He wiped away a rogue tear that slid down his cheek. He mustn’t let the others see how bothered he was that Jack was away.

Taking the paper with him, he climbed the ladder into the main part of the hub. All three of his colleagues were busy working. Tosh and Gwen were at their computers checking for any strange anomalies, whilst Owen was down in Autopsy checking out the strange piece of alien technology they had found last week. It appeared on first inspection, to be an iphone. But pressing the screen, trying to make a call, they had discovered it hid several different instruments. A bit like a Swiss Army Knife, but with better technology. Owen had discovered it housed a scalpel, a laser and the screen was a portable x-ray machine. Ianto noticed Owen was trying it out on a dead weevil they had brought in yesterday. He left him to it.  _Boys and their toys_ he thought.  
  
“Anything interesting in the paper, tea boy?” Owen remarked as he saw Ianto move away from peering over the barrier.

“No, not really, only just picked it up” that was a lie, he’d been staring at it for the last hour, “so not really had a chance to read it properly yet.”

“Right, _don’t_ let me know if there’s anything interesting. I fancy a night out and don’t really want to be tied at work and miss all the hot women around the bay this summer!”  
  
“Owen, you’re incorrigible, what would Jack say if he was here?”

"You know that famous saying Ianto, _while the cat’s away, the mice will......._ ”

Before he could say anything else Ianto spotted a story on the front of the paper. How had he missed it? He should be concentrating on work, not dreaming about Jack.

“Hey guys..... listen to this” he shouted across the Hub. “I think we need to look at these headlines on the screen in the Conference Room.”

By the time Owen, Gwen and Tosh got there, Ianto had the headlines and the story up on the screen and was thinking about the last time he and Jack had experimented on the table! He was grinning to himself when the others’ walked in.

 “What’s tickling you? Has Jack left something on the seat for you to sit on?” enquired Owen.

“Don’t be so vulgar” commented Gwen “by the way what are you grinning at?”

“Oh.... er... nothing, just thinking about something Jack did a while ago.”

“Don’t let’s go there. It’s too early in the morning for smut” grinned Owen “Anyway why have you brought us in here? Not to tell us about your fantasies I hope?”

All three of his colleagues turned round and shouted

“OWEN!”

“Right!” exclaimed Ianto, “I was reading this morning’s paper when I came across this headline.”

They all looked at the screen. The headline from the paper read _Student finds crystal box and goes into a trance._

“What are we supposed to do?” asked Owen.

“I thought we could go and see him and see what the crystal is all about” said Ianto.

“Since when did someone put you in charge? Just because you haven’t had it this week doesn’t mean to say you can step into his shoes and boss us around!”

“Look Owen, don’t start taking things out on Ianto. He found the story in the paper so don’t you think he deserves a chance to lead an investigation. Just because you didn’t see it, and you want to play the big I am for a change, doesn’t mean you take it out on the rest of us!” exclaimed Gwen.

Tosh just sat there taking it all in. She was checking back in the archives to see if anything similar had ever occurred before.

“Hey guys, will you please stop arguing with one another, Jack wouldn’t want us at each others’ throats. Come on, let’s work together on this like the team we are, please.”

They all looked across at Tosh. Surprised at the outburst they had just heard, it silenced them.

“Right” she said “I’ve checked back in the records and a crystal similar to this was found about two years ago and had the same effect on people. It states that all the people who were affected, were aged between 16 and 20 and the trance lasted for two days. No one appeared to have any lasting effects and they came round from the trance and just continued with their lives. No one even remembered it happening to them, so no questions asked.”

Gwen and Owen offered to go and check out the student while Tosh and Ianto monitored the news and the rift. 

When Tosh was alone with Ianto she looked at him concerned.

“You all right?”

“Yeah...... I’m just...... missing him. Didn’t realise how much, until I spoke to him last night. I can’t explain how much I love him, I never thought I would love anyone again after Lisa.”

“You are both very lucky. We can all see how much in love with each other the pair of you are. We have never seen Jack as happy as when he is with you.”

“Thanks Tosh, you don’t know how much that means to me. I just wish he would hurry home.”

“He‘ll be back soon. He is just sorting a couple of things out.”

With that Ianto’s phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he grinned. Tosh made a discreet exit, she knew from the beam that appeared on her friends’ face, who the caller was.

“Cariad, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing Yan. I just wanted to say I love you, and need you to go outside the Tourist Information Office. Don’t ask questions just do as I ask please.”

“Jack, what’s going on? Why do you.......”

“Ianto, please, don’t ask any more questions just go.”

Ianto told Tosh he would only be outside the Tourist Office if she needed him.

He was curious as well as a little scared. Why did Jack want him to go outside? Looking at his watch and calculating that it would be night time in Washington and Jack would be in his hotel asleep, he exited the office and saw nothing unusual. His phone bleeped – a text message had come through. All it said was _go to the railings and look in the water._  Ianto did as he was told.

Peering over the railings he came face to face with his smiling Captain, in the most beautiful boat he had ever seen.

“Don’t just stand there, come down and join me, I have a surprise for you!”

“But what about Tosh? She’s on her own in the Hub.”

“Don’t worry about her she knows where we are if she needs us.”

“But she never said anything about you being back.”

“I told her not to. I wanted to surprise you. She was my partner in crime, sorting all this out for me whilst I was on the flight home.”

“But when...... how..... why?”

Before Ianto could say anymore, Jack had silenced him with a passionate kiss. Ianto melted into it pulling his lover close, feeling Jack’s reaction mirroring his own, straining against the fabric of their trousers. 

Coming up for air Ianto muttered “I love you Jack Harkness.”

“Oh Yan, I love you too. I couldn’t bare another day without you. I missed you so much I got the first available flight across the pond so I could be with you.”

Ianto pulled Jack down the short flight of steps into the cabin. Downstairs the table was set out with Ianto’s favourite Danish pastries and his favourite coffee freshly brewed in the pot.

“Have you eaten today?”

“No not really. I couldn’t concentrate on anything but wishing you were home.”

“Well I’m here now, let’s eat.”

“There’s something else I’d like to do too” grinned Ianto wickedly.  
  
“Be patient cariad, we need to build your strength up for what I have in mind for you.”

They tried to eat some of the food that was laid out, but their want for each other and their passion and the time they had been apart got the better of them.

Jack rose from the sofa they were on and pulled his young lover to his feet. Enveloping Ianto in his arms, he took him into the bedroom. Slowly Jack unbuttoned the navy waistcoat and as Ianto went to help him off with it Jack whispered.

“No, I want to unwrap my gift.”

Slowly and sensually Jack peeled away, first the waistcoat, then undid the navy tie from around his neck. He then moved on to the buttons of the pale blue shirt and once they were undone he pulled the shirt free from the constraints of Ianto’s trousers. Pushing it off his shoulders he began at his neck, nipping and kissing the skin as he made his way down to the now hard nipples, kissing and nipping each one with equal love. Freeing his lover of the shirt completely, Jack knelt down in front of Ianto kissing him and nipping at his skin, causing a mewling sound to escape the young Welshmans lips. Undoing the belt from around his waist, he moved on to teasingly pull the zip down. Knowing this would go somewhere to release the hardness he saw on his lover, Jack felt his own reaction still mirroring Ianto’s. He relieved Ianto of his trousers and his boxers, kissing and teasing the length of the erection. Ianto’s cries of pleasure made Jack smile, making him tease the hardness even more. Taking it into his mouth, his tongue danced over it like a butterfly dancing on a flower.

Ianto’s moans became louder.

“Jack.... please..... inside you..... now”

“Wait cariad. I want to taste you. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Jack.... please.... inside..... please.”

Jack stood up, kissed Ianto hard and began to undress himself. Pushing Ianto back to the bed he too was naked by the time they sank down onto the silk sheets.

As they moved closer Ianto was aware of the tube of lubricant on the bedside table. He expertly applied some to his hand and with Jack fully naked he pulled him down onto the bed. Expertly he found the opening he was looking for and inserted one finger then another. Each time a low moan escaping from Jack’s mouth.

Ianto turned Jack over and slowly pushed himself into his Captain. Moving his hand over Jack’s erection, his hips and hands moved as one as he made love to this beautiful man. As always with the lovers, they danced in time with each other and with a scream of pleasure they climaxed together.

Turning back to face Ianto, Jack smiled and said

“I love you now and forever Ianto Jones. I won’t ever leave you again”  
  
“I love you so much Jack, I didn’t realise how much it hurt for you to be away.”

I’m so sorry I hurt you my love, but answer me one question please. Was it worth waiting for?”

“Oh cariad, you are always worth waiting for.”

 

End

 


End file.
